


Rumors debunked

by elrond50



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No real point, Penis Size, Rumors, Size Difference, all fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That nasty rumor about Stiles is proven false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors debunked

“Get out of the car, Stiles.” Derek practically shoved him out of his new Camaro, this one fire engine red. “You wanted to get rid of that nasty little rumor. Here you go.”

“But, I’m on _display_!”

Derek rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on Stiles’ hip and smiled. “You’ll be fine. You have a sexy pair of underwear on under those sinfully tight pants and that great shirt that…well, you already know what it did to me.”

Blood tried to flow back into Stiles’ dick, but two orgasms already in the last hour had him content. Derek’s choice of underwear for him though, he could see the outline of his dick clear as day. And he was far from soft. “It’s… I never bothered to worry about this before. Now I’m completely self-conscious about it now. I can see the outline of my cockhead. Everyone will see it!”

Leaning over, Derek kissed Stiles and opened the passenger door. “Go to school. Show off your natural bulge and brag to those two wenches that you have a better werewolf boyfriend than they could ever get.”

Slowly climbing out, Stiles grabbed his backpack and stared straight ahead to enter the building. Squaring his shoulders, he pulled on his backpack and put himself on display. A few people stopped to start to giggle, but then their eyes went wide and went away.

“Okay, is that even real?”

Stiles smiled at Danny. “All me. Derek helped me pick some underwear that would ummm, highlight what I have.”

“I’ve seen you naked that is not you.” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Stiles muttered. He grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him into the boys’ restroom. He undid his jeans and slid down the zipper. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” His cock and nuts were pulled forward through into an enhancing pouch. All the fabric was mesh.

Danny’s eyes bugged out. “Wow, okay, that is…wow.”

Swallowing, Stiles pulled everything back together. All the friction was keeping him slightly excited and thus firmer than normal. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and flipped to a picture. “Derek made me take that too.”

“Okay you are not small. Definitely bigger than Jackson. You should send him that text to taunt him. Actually, you’re a bit bigger than Ethan too which, don’t tell him I said that.” Danny smiled at him and headed for the door. “So you and Derek huh?”

“Yeah, totally cashed in my V-card.” Stiles groaned remembering getting boned again after the shopping trip. Then the shower where Derek swallowed him to the root. “Okay need to stop thinking about that.”

“I don’t know, walking around with a full bone would end that rumor just as fast as walking round with that VPL.” Danny waved and left.

Stiles ran some water and splashed a bit on his face. After wiping it off he made his way to his locker. He totally blew off his homework in favor of getting blown and blowing his boyfriend. “Have got to stop thinking about that!”

“Stop thinking about what?” Lydia asked as she leaned on the locker next to his. She looked him up and down and then her eyes bugged out. “Bold, daring, and wow. Good job, Stiles, take on that rumor head on, literally.” She looked around before leaning in close. “That is real right?”

“Yes, Derek’s idea. Not sure what’s more embarrassing, everyone thinking I’m little or putting myself on display like this.” He pulled some books out and replaced a few from his backpack.

Allison joined them and smiled. “So how are you holding up?”

“He’s fine. Apparently Derek gave him _this_ idea.” Lydia motioned to his lower half. “Is that a hickey on your neck?”

Allison gently moved his t-shirt collar aside and her eyes went wide. “You got _mauled_. And that stubble burn…”

“Dish!” Lydia yelled. “And if you say that you don’t have a werewolf boyfriend I swear I will tell Deaton you’ve been skimping on your studies.”

“Fine! And RUDE!” Stiles straightened his form fitting t-shirt and closed his locker. “First off he told me to rub it in that he's all full blooded wolf and not a Johnny-Come-Lately. And yes he’s well endowed. Oh My God, the man knows how to use his tongue and his cock and his hands…the things he did to me…”

Both girls exchanged looks and then Lydia narrowed her eyes. “Did you get to do him or is he strictly a top?”

“He said we’ll switch once I know exactly how I like it so I can translate it into action. Which means by Saturday night.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows and sighed as he leaned back against his locker. “He blew me twice this morning. And can he KISS.”

Scott walked up and frowned. “Okay, every wolf in school heard you and why are you dressed like that? Stiles, I can see your…”

“His dick, is the word you are searching for you prude,” Lydia chided. “And he’s dressed like this since Isaac commented that Stiles was small sized which it is obvious he isn’t. Honestly I think every guy on school should dress like this at least once a week. We get judged on our tits, let’s see how well guys like the favor being returned.”

She looked Scott up and down. “How big are you oh great Alpha?”

Scott’s eyes bugged out and he covered his crotch. “That’s none of your business. I mean we walk around half naked most of the time, but that’s…I’m leaving.”

The girls laughed as Scott ran away. Stiles frowned. “That was mean. He has odd hang-ups. We measured when we were thirteen, but I know I’ve grown since then.”

“I told you yesterday he’s decent sized with a great curve. Though I think you have him beat. In fact you may have Isaac beat.” Allison pulled out her phone and sent Isaac a text. “I asked him if he was trying to overcompensate by putting you down.”

Stiles smiled broadly. “Have I mentioned I love you both!”

“I want visual proof that Derek is more wolf than all the others,” Lydia smirked. “But you’re one of us. Who else will keep those damned fool wolves in line?”

Isaac came running up and frowned at Allison. “What are you talking about and why is Scott saying he’s scarred for life?”

Lydia pointed to Stiles crotch and raised an eyebrow at Isaac. “I believe you started a false rumor!”

Sputtering, Isaac tried to find some words for a moment. “That can’t be real! We’ve all seen him in the locker room. How?”

“You can ask Danny, I gave him visual proof since he claimed this was false.” Stiles gloated at Isaac. “And by the way, sex with Derek was _AWESOME_!”

“No, just no. I…no wonder Scott is scarred. You three are evil.” Isaac ran away while the unholy trio laughed.

“I’m not joking. I want visual proof that Derek is as ‘awesome’ as you say he is. I mean he can fill out some jeans like nobody’s business, but proof is proof!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and texted Derek. “I doubt he’ll do anything but laugh in your face, but I’d love a picture of him…sans clothes. I can’t believe I’m horny again.”

His phone chimed and his mouth dropped open. “Lydia, I owe you like FOREVER.” He showed her the phone and her and Allison’s mouths dropped open as well.

Derek sent a selfie of him in only a well-worn jockstrap which clearly showed off his dimensions. He put his phone away. “Wearing next to nothing and thinking about Derek may have been a very bad move.”

“Oh, I don’t know Stiles, you totally destroyed that rumor.” Lydia grabbed his arm and the three of them headed to their first class. “What other rumors can we start that might get those boys all upset?”

“That they get fleas?” He looked at his phone and smiled as Derek told him to use that picture to keep things interesting.

“No,” Allison answered. “But we can come up with something. I mean Isaac started this and Scott did nothing to help you.”

“But I got Derek out of this and some amazing sex. With the promise of even more amazing sex in the future.”

Lydia frowned. “Haven’t you learned anything yet? Where is your sense of adventure? Where is your need for revenge?”

“Derek fucked all of that out of me. All I want to do is sit on his lap and make out now.”

“You’re useless,” Lydia groaned. She took a picture of Stiles and smiled as she typed something in her phone. “I texted Jackson with that picture telling him that you are so much better than he was. Let’s see how the rumor mill handles that one.”

“Derek better not get upset about this.”

“Please, he gets to drill your ass and will be wearing a sinfully tight uniform soon. How did you luck out with that one?” Lydia demanded.

“His annoying superpowers wore down his wolf. All that pining finally paid off.” Allison smiled at him. “How did you get those jeans on? And how are you walking? Those are tight!”

“Sacrifices were made and lots and lots of baby powder with an accompanying blowjob.” Stiles groaned. “There is no way I can get back into these after practice today! We have date!” He covered his crotch as his thoughts went back to getting into those jeans earlier in the day.

Lydia and Allison shared another look. “Looks like you’ll be dispelling all kinds of rumors today. Just don’t throw a rod in class.”

“I hate my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just because.


End file.
